Mientras ellas sonrian
by lady blue vampire
Summary: A Edward le ha cambiado la vida, ya no es un joven normal, ahora es papá


**Mientras ellas Sonrían**

_Lady Blue Vampire_

La miraba caminar sobre la arena mientras reía. De pronto tropezó y cayó suavemente en la arena pero, antes de que corriera hacia ella, una mano tomo la mía fuertemente.

- Déjala, ya verás que se levanta como si nada hubiese ocurrido – Bella me sonrió y el viento revoloteó su cabello. Le di una pequeña sonrisa inclinada, a pesar de que aun tenía fuertes deseos de ir a levantar a mi niñita y arrullarla contra mi pecho.

Volví a mirarla y pude ver como se sentaba y me miraba esperando que fuera por ella, pero por segunda vez la suave y pequeña mano de mi esposa logró que me detuviera. Estábamos solo a unos cuantos pasos.

- Rennesme, levántate y ven aquí. Papi no puede ir por ti – le grito a nuestra hija mientras le sonreía, y yo lo único que quise hacer fue gritar ¡Si puedo ir por ella! – Vez como la tienes de malcriada, no quiere hacer nada por si misma porque sabes que iras de inmediato donde ella – Me reprendió susurrando.

No pude más que besar su mejilla y sonreírle mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos. Nunca pensé que en estos años iba a cambiar tanto mi vida.

A Bella, mi hermosa esposa, la conocí a través de mi hermana ya que ellas eran amigas cuando yo tenía veintitrés años y ella veintidós como mi hermanita. En cuanto vi sus enormes y profundos ojos chocolate supe que ella tenía mi corazón. Nos hicimos novios un par de meses después, mientras realizábamos nuestros estudios en la misma universidad pero en distintas áreas; yo cada minuto libre que tenía lo pasaba con ella. Ese mismo año me titulé como Médico, el siguiente año lo haría Bella de Literatura. Comencé a hacer mi residencia y ahí comenzaron algunos problemas, ya que yo soy un poco celoso y ahora ella pasaba menos tiempo conmigo y su amigo Jacob Black comenzó a rondarla. Para ella solo eran amigos, pero Bella es una mujer demasiado buena, incapaz de ver segundas intenciones en la gente. Nuestras peleas por mis celos, la presión de los exámenes de ella y mi estrés por la residencia en el Hospital logró que termináramos. Una semana después fui desesperado a buscarla a su departamento y tuvimos una maravillosa reconciliación. Después de esa semana que estuvimos separados nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro por lo que nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

Ese verano decidimos presentarnos a nuestras respectivas familias, aunque las dos ya sabían de la existencia de nuestra relación, sin embargo por vivir lejos de nuestros hogares no podíamos viajar continuamente. Mis padres adoraron a mi novia, como ya lo hacia mi hermana Alice. Para mi amigo Emmett McCarthy y su novia Rosalie Hale se había transformado en la hermana pequeña que no tenían y el primo de Bella, Jasper Withlock se había transformado en mi cuñado al quedar flechado de mi hermanita. El padre de Bella, Charlie no me adoraba, pero tampoco me odia, según Bella solo era miedo de que alejara a su niñita. Renné me amaba y siempre me hacia reír. Fue un verano fantástico, porque ahora tenia a mi Bella y en unos meses más cumpliríamos un año de relación.

Mi familia es bastante acaudalada, por lo que mi cuenta de banco era muy, muy alta, así que cuando termine mi residencia comencé a trabajar en la sucursal de la Clínica privada de mi padre y todos los días durante un par de horas en un hospital público de forma gratuita. Compre una casa, ya que el departamento donde vivíamos con Bella no me parecía un hogar y organicé una cena romántica para nuestro aniversario y le pedí matrimonio a Bella.

Nos casaríamos después de que ella se titulara y pronto comenzó a trabajar en una editorial. Tuvo una discusión con su amiguito el perro Jacob ya que él le había confesado su amor cuando supo que nos casaríamos, pero quedaron como amigos. A mi no me agradaba que se vieran y cada vez que lo hacían yo estaba presente. Sin embargo poco después el comenzó a salir con Vanessa, una compañera de trabajo de Bella.

Nos casamos en una sensacional boda organizada por mi hermana. Fue un día maravilloso, verla entrar como un ángel por la puerta de la Catedral con su hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco. Tuvimos una cena y fiesta de matrimonio en un enorme salón de eventos de Los Ángeles y tuvimos mas de quinientos invitados, aunque solo conocíamos a la mitad.

Nuestra vida era genial, tuvimos una grandiosa Luna de Miel en las Islas Griegas. Cuando volvimos continuamos con nuestros trabajos y ahora ella podía trabajar desde casa, solo iba un par de días a la Editorial. Así que yo me encontraba ansioso por irme a casa en cuanto colocaba un pie en la Clínica. Pasaron más de quince meses sin ninguna preocupación, excepto por disfrutar a mi esposa, regalonearla, abrazarla y besarla todo lo que podía.

Pero un día Bella comenzó a enfermar, y un análisis de sangre nos comunico que tendríamos un bebe. Después del shock inicial pasaron mil sentimientos…miedo, ansiedad, nervios, amor, felicidad. Con Bella habíamos decidido no tener hijos aun, para disfrutar nuestro matrimonio ya que éramos muy jóvenes, sin embargo en cuanto lo supe me sentí el hombre mas dichoso del planeta. También el más asustado.

Los meses pasaron vertiginosamente. Vi como el plano abdomen de mi esposa pasaba a convertirse en una esfera gigante. La casa que yo había comprado era enorme, y mi hermana estaba viviendo con nosotros para cuidar de Bella, aunque lo único que hacia era estresarla con compras. Aun no sabíamos el sexo de nuestro futuro hijo, pero no me importaba. Estaba ansioso. Los nervios me devoraban cada vez que sentía las pataditas que daba contra el vientre de su mamá cuando le hablaba o le cantaba ¿Y si era un mal padre? Esas dudas no se las decía a Bella porque ella ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa. El día del parto, el diez de Septiembre, fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida. Bella comenzó con contracciones muy temprano por lo que la lleve al hospital de inmediato mientras los nervios y la ansiedad me carcomían. Además era difícil para mi que soy medico ver como mi esposa y amor de mi vida sufría y yo no podía hacer nada por ella.

Después de cinco horas de trabajo de parto nació mi hija, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Fui la primera persona que la cargo y entre dulces palabras logre que dejara de llorar. En cuanto la vi, supe que ella seria la dueña de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Media solo cuarenta y ocho centímetros y estaba toda rojita y sucia pero eso no me importo, la deposite en los ansiosos brazos de su madre y fue lo mejor que había visto, las dos mujeres dueñas de mi corazón, mi propia familia.

Corté su cordón umbilical y con tristeza vi como se llevaban a mi bebita, pero lo permití porque sabía que era necesario. Tuve que dejar a mi esposa también porque debían limpiarla y realizar un par de exámenes para ver que todo estuviera bien, yo seria el encargado de decirle a la familia que había una nueva integrante.

En cuanto salí de la habitación de Bella todos me bombardearon con preguntas, así que solo pude gritar ¡Es una niña! Alice era feliz con la idea, ya que saltó, gritó y de inmediato fue a comprarle ropa, acompañada por Jasper. Renné y mi mamá se pusieron a llorar de la emoción de ser abuelas, y Charlie y mi padre se compadecieron de mí, diciendo que me regalarían una escopeta para espantar a los buitres que la rondarían cuando fuera creciendo. Eso no sucedería, mi hija nunca tendría novio.

Cuando pude volver a entrar vi que mi Bella alimentaba a mi hija. La imagen me enterneció y llenó de emoción mi corazón.

- Cariño, acércate – dijo Bella suavemente mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por el rostro de nuestra bebita.

Me senté junto a ella y la abracé besando su cabello.

- Te amo mi vida, gracias por nuestra princesita

- ¡Hey! Tu contribuiste con la mitad de los cromosomas – dijo riendo.

Mientras yo le quitaba los gases golpeando suavemente a mi nena en su espaldita (tuve que hacerlo con el dolor de mi alma, porque Bella me regañó cuando solo la acariciaba diciendo que era peligroso que no botara los gases) entró nuestra familia. En segundos ya no estaba en mis brazos, si no que en los de Renné y luego en los de mi madre, pero eso solo paso en un par de minutos, luego Renesmee comenzó a llorar y sin importarme nada la arrebate de los brazos de mamá.

- Tranquila princesita, estás con papá – dije mientras la abrazaba contra mí y la acariciaba. De inmediato dejo de llorar y pronto se quedo dormida. Todos rieron por la acción, y de inmediato supieron que seria un padre un poco sobre protector.

Y ahora, catorce meses después nos encontrábamos en la playa y miraba a mi princesita levantarse lentamente apoyando las manos en la arena para impulsarse. Cuando lo logro sonrío y camino hasta nosotros, en cuanto llego se abrazo a una de mis piernas.

- Papi – dijo con su dulce voz y regalándome esa sonrisita tan especial.

- Mi princesita – dije tomándola en brazos y sacudiendo la arena de su vestidito blanco. Ella le lanzo un beso a su mamá que me tenía abrazado.

En momentos como este me daba cuenta lo perfecta que era mi vida, lo feliz que era tan solo con ver una sonrisa de mi esposa y de mi hija, de sentir su amor.

**N/A: ****Reeditado. Fotos en el blog =) Recuerden pasarse por mis demás historias y por mi Tumblr.**


End file.
